


They Ignore Me

by ezraisangry



Series: What About Your Parents? [3]
Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Gen, Loneliness, mild derealization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezraisangry/pseuds/ezraisangry
Summary: Some days, Allison Reynolds has to remind herself she isn't invisible. Some days, she can't believe that she isn't.Part 3 of 5 in the "What About Your Parents?" series
Series: What About Your Parents? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073090
Kudos: 8





	They Ignore Me

**Author's Note:**

> check tags for CWs

Allison slammed the door shut when she got home, sliding her shoes off with force and knocking them to the side. She was loud and she knew it.

Neither of her parents looked up.

She huffed a bit as she walked all the way inside. Alli never expected her parents to pay her much attention, but the thought was nice, and she'd always do little things in hopes of actually being noticed. 

The dark-haired teen looked over at her mother, who was reading some sort of magazine, and her father, who was hunched over a newspaper. B-O-R-I-N-G. She couldn't understand what could possibly be more interesting to them than their own daughter - celebrity gossip and cigar advertisements, apparently. 

"What's for dinner?" she tried asking.

"Uh-huh" her mother replied absent-mindedly.

Of course she wasn't listening. Same old.

Allison grumbled something under her breath, hauling herself and her over-the-shoulder bag upstairs. She opened the door to her room and threw the bag on the floor next to a pile of clothes, and then flopped back on her bed. 

Distracting herself from loneliness was easier said than done. 

Outside, she could hear the laughs of some neighborhood kids as they walked down the street. It was a Friday - teens would be going out to the arcade, getting dinner with their friends, going on dates...

Not Allison.

She growled in frustration, chucking a pillow at the window before getting up and slamming it down shut. She paused for a moment, watching the group of three teens laugh together, possibly sharing inside jokes or funny stories from their day. Alli wished she had someone to do that with. 

Huffing a bit, she sat back down on her bed as her mind wandered. She remembered back in middle school - she still was lonely, sure, but at least she had a few people. She had someone to sit with at lunch, someone who didn't mind doing the group projects with her...

What had gone wrong?

It wasn't her fault that her only friend moved away, leaving her with no one.

Allison felt like she lived in her own bubble. Walking down the halls, she was so invisible that people seemed to walk through her. Her therapist always told her she needed to try to make friends, needed to speak up. She wouldn't. Four years of high school observance had taught her how cruel people could be - it wasn't worth the risk.

She stayed in her room for hours. Drawing, doing her homework, pacing around, daydreaming... nothing unusual to Allison. It soon got dark, however, and she couldn't ignore her hunger anymore.

It was 11:48pm... God, she'd zoned out longer than she thought.

Thumping down the stairs, she flicked on the kitchen light to find dirty dishes in the sink. Her parents had eaten dinner without her. 

It hurt.

They were in bed by now, and Allison tried to suppress the heavy feeling growing in her chest. She knew she shouldn't have expected different, but it would have been nice to hear her name called from the bottom of the steps, telling her dinner was ready. It would have been nice to sit at the table with her parents, tell them about her day, and have them just listen. To hear about how her dad's day at work was slow, and hear about the knitting club drama, and...

It would have been nice to feel like a part of something.

Allison tried to shake of her thoughts, pulling out a microwave meal. It was better than nothing. As she punched in the five minute number, an angry tear rolled down her cheek.

'Maybe I should run away' she thought 'It's not like they'd notice anyways'


End file.
